


Eyes Wide Shut

by isla_verdad



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isla_verdad/pseuds/isla_verdad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is having a restless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BSG Porn battle (prompts restless night, interrupted) and unbetaed.

Lee shifted uncomfortably in his rack again. He’d been tossing and turning for the better part of the last hour, trying to relax after yet another long, frustrating day. A pilot down on CAP, an excruciatingly boring meeting about fuel reserves, and endless paperwork were just the tip of the iceberg of what he had to deal with today. He snorted to himself quietly – he may be the worst CAG in the history of CAGs, but they still hadn’t found another sucker willing to take his place.

All the other pilots not currently on duty were already asleep, their shift ending over three hours ago. Lee had spent the intervening hours working out next week’s CAP schedule, and his neck ached from sitting so long hunched over at his desk. He rubbed it absently, digging his fingers into the tense muscle.

In truth, it wasn’t just his neck that was tight. His entire body was taut with tension, a byproduct of the never-ending roller coaster of adrenaline-filled battles with the cylons followed my mind-numbingly dull shifts filling out paperwork. Days on Galactica had a predictable pattern even in their unpredictability – the constant being a certain wound-up CAG.

Lee sighed. If he were honest with himself, it wasn’t just the days that had him on edge. The nights did their fair share of contributing to his increasingly restless state. Just knowing that Kara was sleeping a few feet away was often enough to keep him up for hours, and not just in the sense of being awake. 

He’s wanted her so long that the wanting has become part of him, wrapped in the sinews of his being. It was all he could do to work side-by-side with her each day, listening to her throaty voice in his ear as they flew together perfectly on patrol. But nights were the worst. Nights were when his imagination took hold and Lee found himself burning with desire for the one woman he could never have.

Most nights he was able to carefully compartmentalize his desire for Kara into the part of his brain marked “Do Not Touch”. But some nights, like tonight, the need banked deep within him caught fire and roared to life. On these nights, sleep was impossible without release. 

Feeling slightly guilty, Lee reached down and took himself in hand. A hiss escaped him as his fingers closed around his length and he gave himself a long, hard squeeze. He knew if Starbuck had any inkling that she was the object of his fantasies, he’d never be able to look her in the eye again – assuming, of course, that she didn’t just kill him outright. The thought of Valkyrie Kara on the warpath in all of her golden glory made Lee’s breath hitch and his aching cock stiffen further.

He blew out a jagged breath and began to stroke himself in a long, slow rhythm. If he closed his eyes, he could just feel her hand instead of his gently caressing him into full arousal. Lee ran his other hand lightly down his chest, feeling the slight tickling as Kara’s hair brushing against him. His left hand ventured lower, fingers forming a tight ring at the base of his shaft as his right hand kept up a constant motion. 

Lee groaned softly as his mental image of Kara shifted to her straddling his thighs in the narrow bunk and pinning his hands against his side. He trembled with the force of his need as her full lips brushed the tip of his swollen member, teasing him with entrance into moist paradise. 

With a gasp, Lee broke the rhythm of his strokes to quickly lick his palm. Pushing his cock into the wet tunnel of his hand, time seemed to stretch into infinity as he felt Kara take him deep in her mouth. Her mouth was wet and hot and oh gods her tongue, her tongue… Kara’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, alternating tasting and sucking and licking. 

Lee indulged himself in whispering her name as the sensation sent electricity racing through his veins. He wanted more, deeper, now. He braced his feet against the mattress and thrust desperately, pumping himself repeatedly into his fist. His breath came in panting bursts and his back arched upwards, just as he heard a tentative “Apollo?” come from behind his curtain.

 _So close, so close, can’t stop,_ Lee thought, a whimper tearing itself from his throat at the idea of backing away from the delicious precipice he was so near. His hips snapped involuntarily, thrusting upwards again. 

At that moment, Kara pulled back the curtain, her concerned face blocking the light from the bunkroom beyond. “Lee, are you having a nightmare? I heard noises and thought you called my name...” Kara had time to choke out before she took in the scene in front of her. Lee, stretched out naked before her, like the god Apollo himself, flushed and sweaty and gods, so beautiful. 

Lee felt Kara’s eyes burning into him, branding his skin. His desire flared intensely bright and he was mesmerized by her gaze as he fisted himself even harder. With a final thrust, his universe exploded. Clenching his eyes shut, he groaned her name as he came wetly across his hand and stomach, waves of pleasure crashing over him. 

Lee lay with his eyes shut for a few moments, trying to get his breathing back under control. He had no idea what he would say or do when he opened them again. How do you explain to your best friend – make that your _armed_ best friend – that you were thinking of her while jerking off? _Idiot_ , Lee thought. _She knows that much, she had a front-row seat_. 

All he knew is that his life was about to get a lot more difficult when he opened his eyes. So for one more blessed moment, Lee decided to keep them shut.


End file.
